K.A.R.R. (3000)
K.A.R.R.(acronym for Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic-Exoskeleton') '''was the prototype of the next generation of the car of the future. Origin The Knight Prototype is an evolution of Dr. Charles Graiman's programming and software that he began developing back in the late 1970's/early 1980's for Wilton Knight and Knight Industries. Over the decades, Graiman advanced and refined the technology. Around the turn of the 21st century the NSA had Graiman develop K.A.R.R.), based on the original Artificial Intelligences K.A.R.R. and K.I.T.T. he helped design for Knight Industries and their first Super-Cars. After the K.A.R.R. Program failed, the NSA told Graiman to try and build a new A.I. Unit with the hope that it would correct the problems with K.A.R.R. K.A.R.R. had the ability to evolve its own programming and alter its own form. K.A.R.R. is shown in the form of a Exoskeleton with far more destructive capabilities than any of the previous Knight vehicles K.A.R.R.'s development lead to the deaths of 7 men and eventually development was shut down and K.A.R.R. was put away for storage. In 2008 the S.S.C. goes into lock down. as a result of a break-in where somebody activated K.I.T.T's self-destruct program Torres tells Billy to run security checks while Ruvai and the FBI agents go into the mainframe room to see what has happened. On the cargo plane, K.I.T.T. cannot reestablish contact with the S.S.C. due to protocol. Sarah begins to override the protocol with a backdoor. Sarah informs Mike and K.I.T.T. that Dr. Graiman always told her that good programmers give themselves backdoors. K.I.T.T. queries if there is a backdoor into him. Sarah avoids the question and K.I.T.T. becomes upset with Sarah’s lack of response. Back in the S.S.C., there are no finger prints in the room, the surveillance cameras have had loops programmed into them, wiping all traces of the crime, and there are no anomalies at any of the exits in the past 24 hours. Billy suggests that they try an audio-fingerprint of the room. As Billy heads towards the mainframe room, he meets up with Zoe, who has come to. She kissed Billy, much to his shock and disbelief, and walks away. Sarah talks to K.I.T.T., saying she doesn’t know why her father would have built a backdoor into him, and tells him that if he helps her reestablish contact with the S.S.C., they can ask him together. Torres goes to see Dr. Graiman as he comes to. Charles informs him that K.I.T.T.’s self-destruct mechanism has been activated by whoever was in that room, and that they have less than 30 minutes to do something about it. Torres wants to know why Dr. Graiman programmed it into K.I.T.T., saying he had no right to. Charles retorts saying he had every right, because he was not going to have another K.A.R.R. on his hands. Torres tells Charles to shut it off, but only the person who activated it can disarm it with a hand print scan. In the end K.I.T.T., Mike and Sarah arrive safely back at the S.S.C. Torres informs them that the imposter was named Terri Lee and that she had cosmetic surgery to make her look and sound like Zoe. Charles tells Torres that there are only three neural nets that support the files they downloaded, K.I.T.T.’s, the back up and K.A.R.R., and Charles believes K.A.R.R. was never decommissioned properly. Torres tells him that K.A.R.R. killed seven people, and there is no way the government would keep him around. Charles hopes Torres is right. After Graiman's death the NSA has decided to dismantle the S.S.C. now that they can then move forward with the K.A.R.R. project With Torres' permission they remove the chip that contains K.I.T.T.'s personality and memories and place it in K.A.R.R.. Upset by what has happened, Mike, Sarah, Billy and Zoe devise a plan to find where K.I.T.T. has been taken and get him up and running and destroy the evil K.A.R.R. once and for all. KARR's similarities to KITT KARR appeared identical to KITT, with a amber light scan bar, and the only physical difference was a yellow voice modulator on his dash (KARR's voice modulator is the same as KITT´s from the pilot movie just amber in color) Notes * On ''The Powerpuff Girls episode "Coupe d'Etat", Professor Utonium upgraded his automobile and renamed it K.A.R.R. However, K.A.R.R wants the professor for himself, and the girls try to destroy him as he takes the professor hostage in his compartment and turns into a huge battlerobot. * The voice of K.A.R.R. was provided by voice actor Peter Cullen, better known as the voice of Optimus Prime in the The Transformers cartoon series.